Stormy Weather
by JaketheViper
Summary: After getting lost while playing in the rain, Zuma meets a stray border collie.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm rainy afternoon. The pups were out and about playing in the rain.

Zuma especially. "I just wish Wocky would join us." Zuma said.

Skye sighed. "I know. But he doesn't like water remember."

Zuma nodded and jumped in a deep puddle.

Some of the water got Skye.

"Hey. Watch it." the cockapoo shouted playfully.

She giggled and splashed him back.

Zuma ran off with Skye chasing him.

After a few minutes it started to rain harder.

Skye announced that she was going back in.

The others agreed. "Ok." Zuma said as he leapt into another puddle.

He noticed puddles everywhere and decided to jump into each one.

Yes Zuma loved the rain. He especially liked storms although he wasn't allowed to play in them.

Anything could happen in a storm and Zuma understood that. Tornadoes. Hail. Lightning strikes and thunder.

Yes storms were dangerous. But they also relaxed him.

He jumped and rolled in puddle after puddle.

About 30 min later he noticed that he wasn't by the lookout anymore.

"Oh shoot. I wandered to far. Better head home before the others get worried." Zuma said to himself.

Before he could make a move, he heard a sound.

He looked around trying to decide what to do.

He knew he should really head back.

But he also wanted to find the source of the noise.

He heard it again. It sound like whining.

His curiosity got the best of him.

It seemed to come from all around him.

He tried his best to follow the sound.

But it was hard because of the roaring rain.

He followed the sound stopping every so often to listen.

He went into an alley and slipped in a rain puddle.

He froze at what he saw.

Lying in a box before him, in a dirty wet, blanket. Was a border collie pup.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Zuma said gently.

She whines.

"No. No. Shhhhhh." Zuma said. "I won't hurt you."

Suddenly Zuma heard his name being called.

Kat appears.

"Zuma. Come on. We have to..." he stops upon seeing the pup.

"Who's this?" Kat asked.

Zuma shrugged. "Just found her."

"We should get Katie to have a look at her." Kat said.

He reached for her.

She whined.

"Its ok." Kat said.

"Do you have a name?" Zuma asked.

She nodded. "A-Aqua."

"Aqua?" Kat said. "That's a pretty name. My name is Kat. This is Zuma."

"Come with us?" Zuma asked, holding his paw out to her.

She took it.

The two led her to the pet salon.

The automatic doors opened.

The trio stepped in.

Katie looked up from her desk. She was doing paperwork.

"Hey guys. Who's this?" Katie asked rounding the desk.

"This is Aqua." Zuma said.

"We were wondering if you could look her over for any injuries, illnesses. Just to be safe." Kat said.

Katie nodded and led her back.

"Kat you there?" Ryder's voice came over his pup tag.

"Yes. I found Zuma. He's safe. We're going to stay at Katie's until the rain let's up." Kat said.

"Ok. Come home as soon as it clears." Ryder said.

About a half hour later, Katie came back with Aqua.

"She's clean." Katie informed them. "A little malnourished but she'll be fine."

Kat payed the vet bill and went home.

After arriving back at the lookout, Kat went to speak with the others.

As soon as he walked into the room he began talking.

"Guys. I want you to be nice to our guest. She's very shy and a little scared. Take it easy." Kat said.

Kat went to get the two.

Zuma came in with Aqua holding his paw tightly.

"Everyone this is Aqua." Kat said.

Skye bounded over instantly. "Heya. I'm Skye. Nice to meet ya." she said holding her paw out.

Aqua stared at it before ducking behind Zuma.

"Shes...a little timid huh." Skye asked.

Zuma nodded.

"We're the only ones that she trusts right now. But she'll warm up to you." Kat said.

"You hungry?" Ryder asked, kneeling down and putting food in front of her.

She devoured it in mere seconds, before nervously walking around.

"Geez. She might outmatch you and Everest, Rubble." Chase said.

"Where'd you find her?" Rubble asked.

"She was in a box in an alley." Zuma said.

"Katie said she's malnourished." Kat said.

"You took her to Katie's" Ryder asked.

Zuma nodded.

"Where is she anyway?" Marshall asked.

"I'll look for her." Kat said.

He heard noises coming from the kitchen.

He walked in to see Aqua, eating Rubble's food.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat stared at the empty food bowls.

"Wow you're a hungry girl, aren't you?" Kat asked.

Aqua nodded, licking her chops. "S-sorry?"

"No need to apawlagize." Kat said.

"What does she need to apologize for?" Rubble asked.

The others came into the room.

"You eat dinner yet?" Kat asked.

The pups shook their heads no.

"Well. Aqua just ate it for you." Kat said as he began to laugh.

"She ate every bowl?" Skye asked shock. "In 5 minutes?"

"She could probably break my food bowl record." Everest said.

She had arrived earlier.

"Actually mine. I've the highest number." Kat boasted. "I broke yours eons ago. Your measly 97 was no match for my 116."

Everest and Rubble fainted.

"When" Skye asked.

"Remember when I had to stay home with a cold when you went to Barkingburg?" Kat asked.

"You didn't touch our bowls did you?" Chase asked.

Kat stared at Chase. "I'm not that stupid Chase. You really think I'm going to touch your bowls when I don't know where they been?' Kat said.

Aqua turned green.

"Kinda wish I never ate the food." Aqua whispered.

"They're clean. I just washed them before I fixed the dinner. Although now, I guess I'll have to do it again." Ryder said.

He cleaned the bowls and refilled it.

The pups ate and after dinner went looking for Aqua.

They found her in the screening room. She was staring at the TV.

"I see you found the television." Chase said.

"What's that?" Aqua asked.

"Its...sort of...a box like thing where you watch stuff." Rubble said.

"You can also play games if you have the right equipment." Zuma said.

She soon lost interest. She looked around.

She wanders from room to room. She came back with Marshall's teddy bear.

Walking to the bean bag, she clutched the bear and hugged it.

Marshall gasped and snatched the bear from her.

Aqua started to cry.

"Marshall!" Kat hissed and snatched it back. "That's no way to treat our guest!"

He gave it back to her. "Sorry Aqua. This is Marshall's favorite toy. Wait a minute. Rocky go get that bear you found."

"Great Idea. Dont lose it, reuse it." Rocky said.

He brought the bear into the room.

Aqua gasped and rushed over to it.

"For me?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course its for you." Rocky said.

She grinned and hugged the huge bear.

"Thank you." She said.

They nodded.

"Do you have a owner?" Kat asked.

"What is an owner?" Aqua asked.

The pups gasped.

"An owner is someone who takes care of an animal." Rocky said.

"You live on the streets?" Zuma asked.

She nodded. "Please don't make me leave." Aqua said.

"No way! You are staying here." Kat said.

"Did you live on the street too?" Aqua asked tilting her head.

"Yes. All of us did except Chase and Marshall here." Kat said.

"Except Slushie as well." Everest said.

"Hey pups. Time for bed." Ryder said. "Aqua will have to sleep with one of you."

"I choose Zuma." Aqua said as she held his paw and clutched her bear.

The pups giggled.

"Well. I'd better head to the mountain." Everest said as she went to leave.

"Actually. Jake said that you sleepover." Ryder said.

The girls screeched with glee.

Kat sighed. "I'll make the popcorn since I know that I have zero chance of sleep tonight." Kat said.

"Guess I'll be up as well." Marshall said.

"I'm pretty tired." Zuma said. Aqua nodded and the two went to their room. Rubble followed as did Rocky.

"How come you are staying up?" Ryder asked.

"You try sleeping with a bunch of hooting and hollering girls." Kat said. "Not to mention that they watch horror movies and scream every few seconds."

"I want to see the new chucky film." Marshall said.

"Ok. I'm definitely staying up." Kat said.

Chase nodded and went to bed.

"Don't stay up to late." Ryder said.

"They will sleep before I do. Last time I fell asleep, they pulled the "hand in a bowl of warm water trick". Marshall said.

Once Kat made popcorn and got drinks they started the film.

Once the movie ended, they started talking.

"Wow!" Everest said.

"Three Chuckies? Cool!" Kat said.

"I was not expecting that!" Skye said.

While they were talking, Kat grabbed a pillow and beaned Skye with it, sending her into a backflip.

Kat laughed.

"Oh. It's on." Everest said as the pillow fight began.

They shut the door to muffle the sound of their laughter.

Eventually they settled down and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat woke up early the next morning.

He went to talk to Ryder.

"Hey. Ryder." Kat said as he saw the bedroom door open. "Could we talk in private?"

Ryder nodded and closed the door to his room.

"What's on your mind?" Ryder asked.

"Aqua told us last night that she didn't know what an owner was." Kat said.

"Then that means that she has been on the streets her whole life!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Can she stay here?" Kat asked and gave him the sad face.

"Of course. She needs a home." Ryder said.

Kat thanked him and left.

As Kat walked past he opened Zuma's door.

He looked in.

Zuma was fast asleep with Aqua practically top of him.

Kat quickly grabbed his pup tag and took a picture.

"That's going in the album!" Kat declared.

He grinned. Then quietly left.

Kat quickly downloaded the picture and printed out copies then put it in the album and hung one on the wall.

Zuma then got up.

"Hey there. How'd ya sleep?" Kat asked him.

"Ok. Aqua kept nuzzling me throughout the night." Zuma said.

"Who's Aqua?" a voice asked.

Kat turned around to see Ella and Tuck.

"Ella!" Kat rushed over and planted a kiss on her muzzle.

Once the kiss ended, they broke apart.

Kat saw Aqua behind Zuma.

"That's Aqua. Aqua? I want you to meet my mate Ella, and Tuck, my brother in law." Kat introduced the three.

"The 3 shook paws.

"What's going on here?" a sleep filled Skye came into the room. Followed by Marshall, and Everest.

"Ella and Tuck are back. Also...Aqua here...now lives with us." Kat said.

The pups gasped with Aqua being the loudest. "Really?" she asked, holding her stuffed bear.

Ryder came into the room, fully clothed.

"That's right!" Ryder said.

"Woohoo." Aqua said as she bolted around in joy.

"I have a home! I have a home!" she shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Aqua moved into the Lookout.

They were having a special dinner that night.

Ella was making it from her family recipe.

She had forbidden any help. Even Kat and Tuck weren't allowed in the kitchen.

They were outside playing tag. Aqua was it. She was chasing Zuma of course.

Just as she was about to catch him the pups tags went off.

"_Paw Patrol...To the Lookout!" _Ryder called.

"Ryder needs us!" everyone shouted.

All of the pups rushed inside.

"Ok pups...and Kat and Aqua...Alex is adrift in the bay." Ryder said.

Everyone gasped.

"Zuma...I'll need you to use your buoy." Ryder said.

"Ready, set, get wet!" Zuma shouted.

"Skye...I need your eyes in the sky to search for Alex's location." Ryder ordered.

"This pups gonna fly." Skye said.

The two pups rushed to the slide.

"That looks like fun!" Aqua said as she rushed to it.

Giggling, she slid down and landed in Zuma's hovercraft.

The group of four left.

As they were crossing the bridge Aqua let Zuma know of her presence.

"Awesome!" she cried and let the wind ruffle her fur.

Zuma quickly looked behind him.

"Uh...Ryder, I have a passenger." Zuma called through his pup tag.

"Aqua I assume." Ryder responded.

Zuma nodded.

Ryder laughed and hung up.

The group turned to the water.

"Zuma! We're going in the water! Are you crazy!?" Aqua shouted.

Zuma ignored her and pressed a button allowing the hovercraft to glide through the waves.

Skye noticed Alex and alerted Ryder who went to the location.

Upon seeing Alex, Aqua leapt in and swam over to the boy.

"Aqua!" Zuma cried out.

He and Ryder watched in fascination as she swam.

"Hurry. Grab hold!" Aqua said. Alex wrapped his hands around her neck and she doggie paddled to the hovercraft. Zuma helped the two in.

"Aqua. That was dangerous. You could've been..." Zuma didn't get to finish as Aqua pressed her lips against his.

"I love you zoom zoom." Aqua whispered.

"I...love you too." Zuma said, still shocked by the kiss.

After Alex was returned to shore, Ryder asked how he got out there.

"I fell off Captain Turbot's boat while looking for Wally." Alex said, before rushing to meet his grandfather.

Ryder alerted Capt Turbot of Alex's whereabouts and drove back to the lookout.

After they were inside, Ryder called all the pups.

"Pups. After watching Aqua in action today I've made a decision. Aqua for jumping in and saving Alex I hereby make you our second in command water rescue pup. Congratulations!" Ryder said as he put a pup tag on her collar.

"Really!" Aqua asked.

Ryder nodded.

Aqua tackled Ryder and licked him repeatedly saying thank you.

"Alright. Let's celebrate. Dinners ready." Ella said.

Kat ran to the kitchen. Followed by the pups.

The bowls were full.

"Eat first. Then I'll tell you." Ella said.

Everyone dug in.

Kat finished first. Then held up his bowl.

"Ella? Can I have some more possum stew?" he asked eagerly.

Everyone snapped their heads up.

Skye began to speak but was cut off by Ella.

"Of course honey." Ella said as she served him much to some of the pups turning green.


End file.
